The Gloomy Day
by sadmaiden
Summary: this the story about triangle love between Hatsune Mikuo, Kagamine Rin, and Megpoid Gumi.
1. Chapter 1

The Gloomy Day

Part 1 Mikuo's Story

Today the rain is pouring so hard. I hate rain in the morning because this situation make me remembering that day when Rin rejected me. That day the rain was pouring so hard, I woke up early in the morning because of the sound of the rain. I washed my face and went to the dining room to find if there any snack that I could eat. I grab the cookies in the jar and ate it. Half hour later Meiko went down and she was asking why I'm in there in this early morning. After we talked for a minute, she cooked breakfast for us. I practiced singing in my room when I wait for the breakfast ready. I just have two days to remember all this lyric and practice sing it. My partner for this song was Kagamine Rin. She was very cute and have a lovely voices that makes me fell in love with her. It's been already 2 month since I fell in love with her. But lately I never saw her around because she had many project to do. I hope my performance two days again would be better. So, Rin will fell in love with me. The only one who knew that I fell in love with Rin was Gumi. She also loved me, but she knew that I would never love her back. So, I just assumed that she was my little sister. And seems like she happy just with this condition. Meiko called me from down stair. I came to her and she asked to wake up all the vocaloid, Fanloid, and Utaite in this mansion. So, I went to the up stair woke them up. After that I went down again and gathered with them to eat breakfast. When I ate, I looked at Rin she laughed cheerfully. I wanted to hug her, embrace her in my arm. Rin looked back at me and suddenly I pulled my stare away and started to talk to Nano who beside me.

After ate breakfast, I watched my favorite movie in TV. Suddenly Rin approached me and ask me to go to the supermarket with her. Of course I said yes, this would be an opportunity to go out with her. Gumi saw us from the other side of the sofa and she suddenly walk away go to up stair with the troubles face, maybe that she almost crying. I felt really bad I should talk to her first before I went out to the supermarket. So, I went up stair and knocked the Gumi's room door. She opened it but her eyes were wet. I talked to her and just letting me go with a fake smile. She locked the door, and I went down. Rin already waiting me in the front door. We went there by train. When we arrived there we looked at the list and searched the thing that listed. In the way home Rin asked something that make me suddenly shut my mouth for a while. She asked me, why am I always really care about her. After that question I confess my feeling to her, my face was really red up to my ears. Rin suddenly quite for a bit and the situation really awkward. And then Rin started talking and answer my question. She said that she love me but just as her big brother. Of course I said okay but my heart slashed but I still faking my smile in front of her. And now I knew how Gumi's feeling all this time. It's really painful.

That was a really a bad day. I don't want to repeat that day again. After that day until now Gumi always faking her smile in front of me. I want to help her move on but I think it'll getting worse. So, I just silently watching her from behind and help her if she needs my help.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Gumi's Story

The rain are pouring in the outside. Mikuo is sitting beside the window his face is really troubled. I know he is thinking about that day when he got rejected by Rin. I really how to feel, should I happy or sad? I confuse with my own feeling. That day also pretty hard for me. That day I kept waiting in my dark bedroom. After Rin ask Mikuo to accompany her suddenly my heart felt really broke and without any words I left the living room and went to upstairs to my room and locked the door. I knew that Mikuo would feel really bad and I was right. He knocked at my bedroom door and I opened it. Mikuo standing there with guilty face and apologize to me. Of course it wasn't his fault even I said that he kept trying to get my forgiveness. I forgave him with a fake smile and close the door and then locked it. After that Mikuo leaves. I cried in my bedroom. Until my pillow got wet. I went to bathroom to wash my face. In the way to the bathroom I met Gakupo there. He asked what's wrong with me and I didn't answer his question. And avoided his sight, because if I saw his sight my tears would drop again and maybe even harder. So, I went to the bathroom and washed my face.

I went back to my bedroom and locked the door so anyone won't come in. I grabbed my laptop and started to write a story about myself but I changed the name. While I was writing it I listened to my favorite song. My tears dropped again without me realizing it. I grabbed the tissue box beside my bed and took some and wiped my tears with it. When I wrote the story suddenly someone knocked at the door. When I opened it Miku was standing there and looked at me. She's one of my best friend here, she must be knew that I was crying. So entered my room and asked me what happened. I told her everything and started to cry really hard. She hugged me and cheered me up. After I was getting better she left me alone, because she knew that I liked to be alone. I hugged my pillow and started to cheer myself. Tried to tell myself that this was the reality. And I won't be able to catch him.

Now I decide that I will protect Mikuo no matter what and always stay by his side until he needs me. I will sacrifice myself for his happiness. Even my heart hurt again and again. I must be a strong girl and hide all my tears from him. So he'll always smile, because his smile is everything to me. Beside that I'm already made a deal with him. That I'll not allowed to hurt Rin no matter what and for the exchange he let me think that he is my boyfriend or my big brother. Because of this deal I can stay close to him and that make me happy but also sad. Sometime I'm smiling like a crazy people sometimes I cry like it will never stop. But, it's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Rin's Story

Why today the rain is pouring so hard? It's making me feel cold. I need to find my jacket and go to the studio after breakfast. Oh! I remember that day when Mikuo nii-chan confess his feeling to me. That's really troublesome someone like him fell in love with me. Disgusting. Actually I just take the advantage of him since he just a vocaloid that made by our fans. Of course I don't really have time thinking about him. And why is Gumi senpai fell in love with him it's confusing. If only I can opened her eyes and making her see that Mikuo nii-chan just a backstage actor in this industries. And now I just feel very guilty that I hurt Gumi senpai feeling. I don't know what to do if I meet her what should I say? What should I do? That question keep spinning in my head. If only that day Mikuo nii-chan didn't confess his feeling, right now I must be can talk like usual with Gumi senpai. Why is this world really cruel? I should do something and apologize to her.

So, I ask her to accompany me to go to my favorite restaurant. She agree and we go to that restaurant. We eat ice cream together but, I realize something. She is faking her smile, what should I do? This is really bad. It'll be better if I don't ask her to accompany me. It's getting worse. After we arrive at home she immediately go to her room and stay in that room again. I knock at her door, I said to her that we need to talk. She agree I tell her to wait me in the balcony. While she waiting there I call Mikuo nii-chan and ask him too. So, the three of us are in the balcony. The situation is not really good. Immediately I say something to melt the situation. "We need to talk." I said with a strong voices. "What we gonna talk about?" Gumi senpai asking with sad voices. "It is about that day and your reaction until now. Can we be friend again like before and please don't enforce your smile Gumi senpai. I want you to smile like before. And please don't always stay at your room all the time. And for you Mikuo nii-chan can you please don't be sad? Because I know that your smile mean everything to Gumi senpai. That's all I ask from you guys." They look at me with shock face. And then they hug me and say yes.

In the end I can make the situation like before. Gumi senpai become cheerful again, Mikuo nii-chan too. I'm glad that I can talk to them before and now my life seems to be more interesting. I hope they become together one day.


End file.
